Back to save the world
by stephen-funn1
Summary: After defeating Voldemort Harry and Ginny decide to go back to the past and right some wrongs. Based on my story The Magic Portal but i can't add chapters to it so I started again.
1. Chapter 1

He could almost see the headlines _Harry potter defeats He-who-must-not-be-named_, but then again there was no newspaper to print the article; Voldemort had killed all newspapers that defided him shortly after Dumbledore's death.  
Harry's friends did not stand a chance, Harry was happy he took Ginny with him other wise she would have died much sooner; Neville and Luna were killed when the Hogwarts express was attacked. Mr and Mrs Weasley were killed when they attacked the burrow looking for him. Charlie and Bill died a month later when Voldemort unleashed dragons although they both managed to stop most of them. Then for an entire year, nobody he knew well was killed but then they attacked Diagon Ally and Fred and George were killed defending their shop, the event killed over 1000 muggles and wizards in London. He then attacked Grimmauld place and killed Remus and Tonks as well as half the order. Then just after he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were finished, setting up camp they were attacked and Hermione was tortured to death by Death Eaters for information, Hermione had tricked Harry, Ginny and Ron by sending them to Hogwarts via a portkey, it only took them ten minuets to get out of the grounds to where they could Apperate but by that time Hermione had been killed, Ron was never the same after seeing what the Death Eaters had done to her, they had only married two months earlier along with harry and Ginny. Next was 4 privet drive which was where the rest of the order was there was 500 members of the order and there and they all died. By this time, they had all of the Horcruxes destroyed. The Diary, the ring, the locket, the snake, the cup and Ravenclaw's wand (which was in Diagon Alley) had all been found and they were trying to figure out where Voldemort was.

Unfourtnatly before they had found him he found them and killed Ron while he got Harry and Ginny out by throwing a portkey to them just like Hermione.  
After some time they found out that Voldemort was destroying what was left of London and making his way to the Ministry of magic. Harry and Ginny immediately rounded up the small amount of order left (only Ginny, Harry, Mad eye and Shackelbolt) and went to the Ministry of Magic to find Voldemort and his last twenty Death Eaters attacking the last of the Ministry. Harry had left the other three to handle the Death Eaters while he finished Voldemort off for the last time.  
When he got there, he saw that he was trying to let all of his supporter out from behind the veil, but Harry stooped him and they duelled, Hermione had found out that he could break Voldemort's wand if he held on long enough while there was the prori incantatem, there were two problems though. Firstly, Voldemort could break his wand as well but if they unleashed too much magical energy, they would create a portal to the past.  
Harry took the risk and attacked Voldemort at the same time as he did causing Prioi incantartem they were pouring out all of there energy for a while and suddenly there was a huge explosion from between them which destroyed all the levels above them and Harry could see the red sky above them, the portal that Hermione had told him about was taking shape between the two of them.  
Harry thought that it was likely that the last of his friends were dead and as he thought about his love for all his friends he got more powerful and managed to get the beam of light to go toward Voldemort's wand and after a lot of violent shaking from both wand's Voldemort's exploded and Harry's killing curse hit him in the chest and he dropped to the ground, dead.  
Harry then fell to the floor out of exhaustion and after one last look at Voldemort before he fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares about all of the people he had lost.

"HARRY" Said a voice in the background, "HARRY" the voice said again, this time he opened his eyes to the sight of Ginny crying over him.  
"Gin…" Harry managed to get out and as soon as he said it Ginny's head snapped up to look at him she kissed him, they were then for what felt like a long time before Ginny pulled back.  
"I-I thought you were dead," Ginny told him in barley a whisper.  
"I thought you were dead when the ministry blew up," Harry told her, extremely happy to see she was alive.  
"I was taken away by a Portkey a death eater threw at me and by the time I had got back the building had exploded, that was the first time I was glad a portkey took me away from a battle." She told him, still weary from the fact that if she had not been taken she would be dead.  
They sat there for a few minuets before Ginny said, "It's all over… you won."  
"And look where it got us, our family dead our friends dead … when I thought you were dead I was just about ready to give up, but I thought about my love for everybody and… I won, but there is barley anything left to live for," Harry told her getting angry, he had lost so much and now it was only Ginny and himself, unless…  
"Why don't we go through the portal? It will take us back in time and we can fix everything," Harry said as he jumped up but fell back down because of how sore he still was from everything that had happened in the past couple of hours.  
"I don't know… what if we stuff it up and lose, or we start from when you were at the Dursley's, Hermione said that you will take over your body at some random time," Ginny told him as she started to look worried.  
"It couldn't turn out any worse," a voice said over in the rubble near the entrance to the death room, when they turned around they saw it was Mad eye Moody.  
"Moody! How did you survive?" Harry asked him as he marvelled at the fact that the old Auror was still alive.  
"It takes more than a huge explosion to kill of old Mad eye," He said with a twisted smile.  
"Well I'm still not sure," Ginny said putting her worried face back on.  
"It can't turn out worse," both Moody and Harry, reminded her.  
"But what if people are angry at us for going back," Ginny asked, finally telling them her fears.  
It took Harry a moment to think of what to say but eventually said, "You know Occlumency, I know Occlumency so Dumbledore and Snape can't get into our minds and we will only need to tell Ron, Hermione, and maybe Sirius so we can defeat Voldyshorts," Harry told her using the name Fred and George used to use for him.  
Ginny seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding while saying, "Will you come too Mad eye."  
Moody chuckled, "No, I don't have long left… I will try to salvage what is left… I heard that Australia wasn't hurt too badly in this war."  
Moody then left the two and started to climb out of the department of mysteries.  
"Shall we," Harry said as he pointed to the swirling, purple portal on the other side of the room.  
"Lets do it, let's go," Ginny said as she ran through the portal with Harry just behind and were taken back to the summer before Harry's third year.


	2. Back in time

Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter was walking down the street, furious at his uncle. He had left his house after blowing up his Aunt Marge. Then, as he saw a huge black dog in the bushes across the street and was just about to pull out his wand but was thrown backwards.

That second, the 21-year-old Harry merged with 13-year-old. The dog across the street gave a bark before he ran over to Harry and started to lick his face; Harry shot up and said, "Sirius."

The dog looked at him for a moment before turning into the Sirius Black, "How did you know it was me."

Harry was feeling the effects of going through time and merging into his old body, it felt like sombody had run into him, but he was still excited to see Sirius again. After a moment, Harry gave Sirius's mind a quick tap with his Legilimency before seeing that he could do Occlumency.

"I'll tell you later but first you should turn back into a dog," He trailed off before sticking his wand out into the street and hearing the knight bus come around the corner.

He turned to see Sirius had turned back into a dog, "Come here boy," He said as Sirius started to walk up to the knight bus.

"Welcome to the…" Stan Shunpike started but was stopped at the sight of Snuffles and Harry standing in front of the door.

"Hi" Harry said waiting for Stan to move.

"Woss your name" Stan asked Harry.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry told him as Stan moved to allow Harry into the bus as he tried to keep some continuity between the two timelines.

"So-So this bus, where does it go," Harry asked as Stan looked over him.

"Anywhere, but not under water, we can't do anythink down there," Stan told him as he got out his price list, "Eleven sickles for just the ticket or 15 for fare and hot chocolate."

Harry handed him 15 sickles and then said, "The Leaky Cauldron," He said as he and Snuffles sat down on the bed as the bus started to move.

Stan looked at the dog and said, "What 'is name?"

"Padfoot," He said, the rest of the journey was spent in relative peace with people getting off the bus every now and then (most looked happy they were finally grtting off) until they finally got to The Leaky Cauldron He stepped out of the bus and saw Cornelius Fudge, Harry had to try very hard to suppress his anger at Fudge.

"Hello Harry, my name is Cornelius Fudge; I am the Minister of Magic," Fudge told him as Harry put on a look of shock.

"What 'cho call Neville Minister," Stan asked the Minister.

"Neville? This Harry Potter!" Fudge told Stan as he looked at Stan as if he was an idiot.  
Stan's eyes widened in shock and said, "Hey ern, ern it's Harry Potter, I can see 'is scar," He said as he jumped up and down.

"C'mon Harry," He said as he pushed Harry into a parlour.

"Hello Harry, would you like some tea," Fudge asked him, Harry just shook his head as Fudge continued, "No, okay, well it is my duty as minister of magic to tell you that your Aunt's memory has been change, she has been punctured and your family has agreed to take you back as long as you stay at home for the Christmas and Easter Holiday's," Fudge concluded.

"I never go back for the holidays," Harry told him, speaking for the first time.

"Okay, you are not to go back into Muggle London and you are to stat here," He said and when Harry nodded he said, "Good! Now what is this dog's name," He asked.

"Padfoot, He was my best friend while at the Dursley's," Harry told him cursing Fudge's curiosity.

"Nice to meet you and I must be off," He said as he got up and after giving Snuffles, a quick pat he left the room and tom the barman came in.

"Come on Mr. Potter," he said as he led Harry up to room number Seven.

"If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask," Tom told Harry as he shut the door.

As soon as he had Padfoot turned back into Sirius, "How did you know it was me? And who used Legilimency" He asked Harry as he gave him a sweeping look.

Harry sighed and then he told him all that had happened, his death shocked him and so did Dumbledore's, but Harry left out all of the relationships.

Sirius sat there for a moment stunned before saying, "Was there anybody special?" He asked to break the ice.

"No," Harry said as he tried not to blush, but he did.

"Who?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"She on the pecie of paper in your pocket with Wormtail," Harry said in a small voice that was barley a whisper and Sirius looked stunned and quickly pulled out a piece of newspaper.

"It is Pettigrew," Sirius said as he pointed to the photo of the Weasley family's rat Scabbers.

"Yes, I told you that," Harry told him.

Sirius sighed, "I still can't believe that I was killed by Bella Leugly," He said as he sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"Nor could I, it took awhile to come to terms but eventually I learned to live with the fact that I may never see you again," Harry told him truthfully.

"So… what happened with Miss Weasley?" Sirius asked with a devilish smile on his face.

Harry gave a soft chuckle before answering, "We went out for a couple of weeks in my 6th year and she came with me on the Horcrux hunt after she ran away from home to find us the second the ministry changed the age that you could do magic from 17 to 16 so that we could fight the war easier," Harry told him as he thought about the few day's between when they got an owl saying Ginny had run away to look for them and 2 day's later when she found them.

"Anything else," He persisted, his grin still was not gone.

"Not much else," Harry said as he again tried to blush.

"yeah right! If your anything like your father.." sirius started befor harry cut him off  
"Fine, We were and probily still are with the way Hermione explaned the time warp... Married, anyway getting away from my love life I have to ask you something," He told him as Sirius Burst into laughter.

"What," Sirius said when he finally settled himself down.

"I need you to find all of the Horcruxes," He asked him as Sirius tensed up slightly.

"Sure, is there anything I should know?" Sirius asked him.

"Yeah, Hermione discovered that to destroy Horrcruxes you need to use Griffindor's sword but we will worry about that later," Harry told him.

"Okay, but how am I going to stay with you?" Sirius asked as Harry thought.

"You can go and track down the Horcruxes while I teach the other's to do Occlumency so Snape cannot read their minds," He said as Sirius put on a look of disgust.

"I still can't believe that Dumbledore is wrong… but this Snape so he probably is," He added with a twisted grin.

"Yeah, anyway I need some sleep," He told Sirius as he nodded and turned into Snuffles and pulled a extra blanket from under the bed and put it into the corner and fell asleep.

Harry also dived onto his bed and fell asleep without taking his glasses of or anything.

When Harry woke up he had to stop himself from screaming but a small shout escaped him. Snuffles quickly turned back into Sirius.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked urgently.

"I-I just had a nightmare," Harry told him, he was still shaking and sweating.

"What about?" he asked, but when Harry gave him a dirty look he said, "Okay sorry just trying to be a good godfather."

"It's alright," Harry sighed, "I was dreaming about all the death's I saw… especially your's," Harry told him, Sirius was taken back for a moment.

"I-It must have been hard for you too have only had a parent figure for 2 years," Sirius said.

"The Weasley's took me under their wing, but it was still hard when you died," Harry told him as Sirius's face flushed again.

"Anyway what are we going to do today?" Sirius asked him, changing the subject.

"We should get all of my school stuff," Harry said as they left to do their shopping with Sirius turned back into Padfoot.

The next couple of days were reasonably quiet; they got all of his school things together. (Sirius was turned into a dog.) Harry finished all his homework in a couple of days, on his 3rd day in Diagon alley he got Ginny's letter, and after all of Sirius's jokes Harry managed to write a response without Sirius seeing anything since he was using ink that only the writer and the intended reader can read.

_**Ginny POV **_  
That same day Ginny left Egypt for the Burrow, after landing just outside the burrow with a can in her hand that was the Portkey.

When Ginny first saw the burrow a huge grin appeared on her face, the burrow had been destroyed in the war and even before it that the burrow didn't feel like home the few times they went there while she was on the road with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The last few days had been great for Ginny, she had seen all of her family again, and she was carefree for the first time in a many years.

A couple of hours later Hedwig came through the window, Ron went for the owl first, but Hedwig went straight to Ginny.

Ron looked at the letter for a moment before asking, "Why is Harry writing to you Ginny."  
Ginny ignored the comment and read:

_Dear Ginny_

Firstly, I should tell you that nobody else could read this letter. Secondly, I want to say that the last few days have been empty without you.

Sirius is here with me, has been trying to get everything out of me, and knows everything that has happened and about you and I.

I hope I see you soon; I will love you always,

Harry. 

Just after she had read it, Ron took the parchment out of her hand, "Hey! Give that back!" Ginny shouted at her brother.

Ron looked at the paper and shouted, "Why did he send you blank parchment?"

"So nosy people like can't read it," Ginny shouted at her brother as her mother came into the room.  
"What is going on?" Molly asked her children with a warning glance.

"WHAT DID IT SAY!?" Ron shouted, ignoring his mother.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION HE WAS ASKING HOW I WAS AFTER THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS YOU INSENITIVE GIT!" Ginny screamed at her brother and attempted to leave the room but was stopped by a mother.  
"RON WEASLEY, YOU CAN GO TO YOUR ROOM. HOW DARE YOU BE SO MEAN TO YOUR SISTER? YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK," Her mother screamed sending Ron too her room.

Ginny sat down at the table and she read the letter again.  
"What dose it really say Ginny?" Her mother asked.

"WH-What do you mean?" Ginny asked her mother.

"I can tell when my children are lying to me Ginny, so what did he say," Her mother told her with the faint hint of a smile.

"No-Nothing," Ginny lied to her mother.

Her mother studied her for a minute and then said, "Okay," As she walked away.

Ginny was left thinking how Harry and Ginny are going to keep their relationship secret and get all of the Horcruxes at the same time.

Ginny was so immersed in her thoughts that she did not notice that her mother was watching her from the doorway.

Ginny spent the last days of the school holidays either thinking or trying to stop her brothers pranking her.

It was the last day before school when her mother told them that they would be going to Diagon alley.

Ginny practically squeaked with excitement as she heard the news and went up to pack her bag.

When they left the next day, Ginny was trying not to look too excited as they stood in front of the fireplace as they Flooed out one by one.

When she got out of the fireplace, she followed Ron and Hermione all through Diagon alley and eventually found Harry outside of quality Quidditch supplies.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said as they ran over towards him, she was barley able to stop herself from kissing him.

"Hi Ginny, hey Ron, Hermione," He said barley able to tare his eye's away from Ginny; he had forgotten how pretty she looked when she was young.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" Hermione said as he eyed him closely.

"Good, how are you?" Harry asked them.

"Good, did you really blow up your aunt?" Hermione asked straight out.  
"Yeah," Harry said as Ron burst out laughing.

"Ron! That's not funny, Harry could have been expelled!" Hermione shouted at Ron.

Harry and Ginny gave a small laugh and Hermione and Ron turned towards them.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked them and eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"You two should really just admit that you like each other and get over it." Ginny told them and Harry and Ginny both walked towards the Leaky cauldron, they were holding each other's hands but dropped them after a few seconds due to suspicious it would look, but were still closer than normal friends..

A/N this will be about it for following the old story. Please Reveiw


	3. Going to Hogwarts

Over that day what Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione did could be summed up in one word, Nothing, and Harry and Ginny were as happy as could be about that they had a while before they would have to worry about Voldemort or telling the others about their marrage or anything else they needed to tell them, life was good.

The next morning while the others were busy packing their bags, harry took Sirius downstairs to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Who's dog is that Harry," asked Mr Weasley.

"Mine he is the some of my parents old dog, I got him at the start of the summer, I was going to ask if you can take him to the burrow and make sure he has food, he takes off every now and then but he comes back soon enough, hes a smart dog," Harry told her.

"Thats fine dear, after saving our duaghter it's the lest we can do, oh and Aurtur wanted to talk to you, Aurtur!" Mrs Weasley shouted to her husband.

Right after Mr Weasley came down the stairs he said, "Harry, I need to talk for a second if you'll just come over here."

Once they were a quiet corner he said, "I don't know if you've been reading the papers but sirius Black has escaped from prison, we think he may be coming after you," he whispered.

"But why would he come after me?" Harry asked the older man trying to look worried.

"He thinks the only thing standing between voldemort being alive is you, he thinks that by killing you voldemort will come back," The older man told him his face full of worry, "I need you to promise me you won't go looking for him, okay."

"I promise that I will not go looking for sirius, why would I if he is trying to kill me?" Harry asked him.

"Harry what ever anybody say don't go looking for him, now we had better get a move on," He said as he went to make sure the others are ready.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys arrived at the station right on time and had to get on the train very quickly due to how late they were, when on the the train the only compartment they could find already had Professer lupin in it, just as Ginny was about to step in Ron said, "you can't come in Ginny go hang out with your own friends."

"It's alright Ginny you can come in," Harry said, as soon as he had Ron threw him a dirty look.

"No you can't Ginny, Harry remember she has a crush on you, you shouldn't inflame it other wise she will be upset when you tell her you don't like her that way," Ron told him his temper obviously rising.

"Ginny knows I don't like her like that don't you Ginny," He looked at her and gave a small wink.

"Yeah, Harry and me are just friends, there is nothing going on between us," Harry could see her fingers were crossed behind her back but nobody else saw them.

"Oh fine then she can stay," Ron finally sat back in his chair, deafeted.

After that Harry told them all about sirius escaping from prision to kill him, he wanted to keep the timeline the same... for now.

About ¾ of the way through the trip the train started to slow down and Harry and Ginny instantly knew what was going on.

"Oh good were there," Ron said.

"No we arn't it should still be an other hour or so," Harry said.

Suddenly the lights went out and Hermione let out a small scream. The started to get could but Harry was able to block most of that out Ginny however couldn't, she was reliving the moments when her family had died and fainted. Harry meanwhile had stood up and as soon as the dementor had opened the door with it's cold slimy hands shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM," While thinking about the moment he and Ginny kissed in the common room during his sixth year.

As soon as had Prongs shot from his wand straight into the dementor and pushed it away anfortunatly he could still hear his dieing frends in the back of his mind.

The next thing he knew he almost fell over backwards but was caught by profeser lupin, he then saw ginny unconcious on the chair next to where he sat.

He quickly pulled himself together just as the Train started to move again and the light returned, he moved to Ginny's side.

"How did you learn how to do that Harry, that is NEWT level stuff a patronus charm," asked a voice from behind he turned to see proffeser lupin looking at him in extream amazment, Ron and Hermione also had the same look.

"I read about it and thought it could come in handy one day," Harry lied, Lupin didn't look like he bought it but didn't pursue the matter because Ginny had just sat up.

Harry turned around and as soon as he had Ginny jumped into him crying her eyes out if what she saw was as bad as his he couldn't blame her.

After a few minuets she let go and lupin gave them a piece of chocolate each. Harry then thought that he would proably tell remus sooner rather than later.

After about one hour they got off the train, the second Harry saw the castle he gave a huge smile, the last time he saw it the castle was a pile of rubble after they had got the cup Horrcrux out of the Chamber of secrets, he could still remember the look on Ginnys face.

Some of the best and worst times of his life were spent at this castle and he hopped that from now on only good times would happen.

Once the sorting was finished they ate their dinner and had heard about the dementors being stationed around the school they went to bed, Harry and Ginny decided to to Remus about them being from the future the first chance they got.

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I am going to start a comp, the first person to awnser the question correctly in the reveiws, (must be a signed review as I will use the docX system) This Chapters Question is: Who is the Prime Minister of my home country (Hint: see my Bio)


	4. The Punch

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking up at the ruins of the Hogwarts castle, they were packing up camp on the outskirts of the Forbiden Forest, they had found the Horrcrux, it was actually the goblet of fire._

_They all just Apperated to a forest outside of Godrics Hollow, the second they had put up the tent they heard a hundred different pops and before they had time to think hermione had activated the portkeys that Ron, Ginny and Harry were all wearing._

_They appered in the middle of the ruins of the Great hall a moment later, after a few seconds Ron got up and asked with a hint of panic in his voice, "Where's Hermione?"_

_The trio shot up to their feet all trying to Apperate but they couldn't, it appered that the anti-apperation wards were still acctive around Hogwarts, Ron was already running towards the edge of the forest, Harry and Ginny arived just after Ron had Apperated._

_The sight that greeted them when they Apperated where they had left was not pretty, the trees were burned all around them, in the distance they could see a fire, they looked around to see Ron knelling down to a broken and burnt Hermione , she wwas still alive, just._

"_I... I'm s-sorry I can't s-see the end of voldemort... I know you can do it harry, stay with them Ginny, Harry needs you... Ron I-i love you," Hermione said, her voice croking, Harry could tell that she would last, she had huge cuts with blood pooring out, st. Mangos was in Death Eater control, and she was burnt over most of her body._

"_No we can fix you I know some healing spells, 'espiky' and um... you just can't die not now... please," there was pleading in Rons voice now, they had only been married a month._

"_Sorry."_

_This was the last word she ever said..._

#

When Harry woke the next morning he desided to go for a jog around the grounds seeing it was 5am and breakfast wasn't till seven.

When he got into the common room he saw Ginny was sleeping on the couch, he gently shook her awake.

"Hey Gin, why arn't you in bed?"

"I've been dreaming about people dyeing, Ron, Hermione, Mum and Dad, the twins, I hope we don't have to see them die again," Ginny told him, worry showing on her pretty face.

"We are much better prepared this time, we can't fail, now shall we go for our first morning jog since we got here?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Sure, but only if we can have an other first," she told him and kissed him for the first time since coming back.

They were so wraped up in each other they didn't notice a person staring and taking a photo with is new, much quieter camera of them from the stairs who had quickly retreted to tell everybody what he had saw and get the photo.

After Ginny had gone upstairs to get some running cloths and joggers on they went out to the grounds, they ran around most of the grounds, before going up to the castle for a quick breakfast and left for the common room hand in hand as there were few students out yet and even less knew the passages they were taking.

When they got there Ron was standing just inside the common room and appered to be waiting for someone they quickly dropped their hands but Ron had seen them and took two steps towards them before punching Harry square in the middle of the face.

Harry fell to the floor like a sack of potatos before he even knew what was going on.

"Ron how could you, he's your freind!" Ginny screamed at Ron while she knelled down to Harry and poked her wand at his head to fix the bruse on his face and his broken nose which was spurting blood.

Ron took hold of Ginny's arm and pulled her away from Harry and Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the unconcious Harry.

The moment he had 20 angry Grifendores which including Ginny and Hermione, pulled out their wands as well and trained them on Ron.

"If you dare to hurt him again I will kill you Ron, brother or not," Ginny told him with as much malice as she could muster.

"Colin went down stairs to go send a letter when he saw you and Harry snogging, I don't want anybody hurting my baby sister, boy-who-bloody-lived or not," Ron explained, never taking his eyes, which were so full of hate, off Harry.

"Ron I am not a baby!" She shouted at her stupidest brother, "and Harry would never take advantage of me."

"He's a boy Ginny, I know how he thinks," Ron explained taking his eyes off Harry for the first time.

Ginny seized the opertunity and silently cast, "Stupefy" at Ron who's eyes went wide as they spell hit him and fell to the floor with a soft thud.

When Harry woke up he instantly relised he was in the hspital wing and by the amount of light it was proably five in the afternoon, he saw Ginny sitting in the chair next to the bed resting her head on it and sleeping.

Harry gently awoke her, "What happened?" he asked as her head shot up.

"My stupid prat of a brother punched you in the face," Ginny told him, she looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Last thing I remember was walking up the stairs," Harry told her.

"Ron is in serious trouble with Mom and Dad and he has to clean Gifindore tower for a week without magic, I havent seen him since," She said.

"When did it happen?" he asked her.

"yesterday, you've been out for a whole day, Hermione left for dinner 20 minuetes ago she said she would be back around now," Ginny told him.

Harry had thought he had only been out for a few hours, but a day and a half! Ron must have punched him hard.

"Ah Mr Potter, its good to see your awake," Madam pomfrey said, she poked her wand at him a few times before saying, "I hope you arn't in here to many more times, you should be able to leave tomorrow morning," as soon as she said it she left the room.

Meanwhile, in moaning murtles barthroom, Lavender brown was creating a potion using the a book she found in the ristriced section, this potion would teach Ginny Weasley for taking Hogwarts most elidgable batcheler, she split the potion into two different vials and put her hair in one and Dean Thomas's in an other, Harry would soon be her boyfreing wether he liked it or not.

When Harry awoke the next morning he found hot pancakes and a note from madam pomfrey saying:

_Harry_

_You may leave as soon as you have eaten breakfast, a friend of yours delivered these this morning._

_I don't want to see you here any time soon._

_Madam Pomfrey._

As soon as Harry read this he leaned over to the plate and put it on his lap and took a bite.

He knew no more.

_A/N HA HA, cliffhanger!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny woke up that morning to find a box of chocolate next to her bed, I wounder who put that there, she went downstairs with the box of chocolates.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs Hermione grabbed her, "What is going on between you and Harry?"

It threw her off with Hermione been so forward, usually it would have taken a few goes to just say that, "we are just boyfriend and girlfriend Hermione nothing more, at lest we can admit it unlike you and Ron, chocolate?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject, she took one.

"Ginny I think I love him!" Hermione squeaked excitedly.

"Why thank you for admitting it!"

"Dean is so lovely, do you know where he is?" Hermione squeaked, barely containing her excitement.

That wasn't right, she silently cast a spell over the chocolates which showed they had love potion which lasted long every time you kissed the person it was meant for, could Ron be trying to break her and Harry up?

"Sure... He's uh... in Mcgonagalls office!" she had to get her to Mcgonagall before she did something stupid.

Ginny and Hermione, left the common room to go to Mcgonagalls office, Ginny hoped that she would know how to stop the effects of the potion.

As they got to the third floor, Ginny noticed Harry running up the stairs, "Harry! Somebody gave Hermione some love potion."

Harry took one look at her before shouting, "I hate you! Lavender is a much better person and much more beautiful, I love her not you, I want a divorce!"

Ginny's heart broke then and there, she knelt down to the floor and started to sob, Hermione took this time to make her escape, Ginny hadn't noticed Harry took out his wand.

"Pertrificus totalus," Ginny heard someone say and looked up to see Harry fall over, stunned.

Ginny looked over to see professor Lupin looking at Harry with an emotion that she had never seen Lupin's face, disgust.

"Absolutely nothing like his parents," he turned his head to Ginny, "Miss Weasley?"

"Yes"

"Please accompany me to my classroom, I don't have a class this morning."

Lupin used his wand to pick up Harry as they walked to his classroom which was only a few meters away.

After Lupin closed the door he asked, "What the HELL was that about? What did he mean?"

"You might want to sit down this is quite complicated," Ginny told the professor, "Harry and I are from the future."

As soon as she had said it the Professor took a sharp breath and said, with a disbelieving look, "Impossible! The only way back in time is using a time turner and if you used one of them there would be two of you!"

"There is another way, if there is enough magical energy in a small space a portal to the past is created, after Harry defeated Voldemort, we went through it to fix our mistakes," Ginny told him, she saw his jaw drop to the ground.

"You are a werewolf, your nickname is moony, James was a stag called Prongs, Sirius was a dog called Padfoot and Peter was a rat called Wormtail," At this Lupin looked like he was going to faint.

"I believe you, but why did you come back if you had won?" He asked.

"My family, Hermione and her family, you and your wife, Sirius, Dumbledore and every Auror except Mad-eye was dead," Lupin looked like he was going to be sick.

"At lest the traitor got what he deserved," Lupin told her, a glint of happiness, "who was my wife?"

"Wormtail betrayed Harry's parents not Sirius and your wife was tonks," Ginny explained.

Lupin jumped out of his chair, "NO SIRIUS KILLED LILLY AND JAMES!"

"No, Sirius asked them to change to Peter because Voldemort wouldn't ask go after him, but Peter had been with Voldemort for a year," Ginny told Lupin calmly, she wished he would just accept her answers.

Lupin sat down with his face in his hands, "Do you know where Sirius is now?"

"Not exactly, he may be in dog form at the home or looking for Voldemort's Horrcruxes," Ginny said trying to remember what Harry told her.

"Peter?"

"He's Ron's pet rat."

"Why haven't you killed him!" Lupin looked at her like she was insane.

"Ron will be pretty upset if I kill his pet, I remember what it was like last time," She said reminiscing.

"Voldemort has Horrcruxes?" Lupin asked, fear in his voice now.

"He has seven," She told him, " The Diary, the ring, the locket, the snake, the cup, Ravenclaw's wand and Himself."

"What exactly happened to everybody?" Lupin asked after a short silence.

"Well..."

After an hour Ginny had finally finished telling the Professor everything that happened.

"Why do you think he did that?" Lupin asked as he pointed at Harry.

"I think somebody may have given him love potion," She didn't want to say her brother before she knew for sure.

"Evenerate" Lupin cast the spell towards Harry.

Harry's eyes fluttered and open and he asked, "What happened, how did I get here?"

"Somebody gave you a love potion, like Romilda vane did in your 6th year," she explained.

A look of comprehension came over Harry's face as he remembered what he had done, "I'm so sorry Gin, I didn't mean any of it, who ever gave me the potion will..." He was cut off as Ginny kissed him with as much force as she could muster.

They pulled away at the sound of somebody clearing their throat, "He knows" Ginny said as Harry looked over to Lupin.

"I think you two should tell all of this to Dumbledore, he knows all about this kind of stuff and he can help to keep it secret," The professor told them, they had a written to each over about this and had still not decided what to do.

"We will think about it, but right now we should probably get to class," Harry told the Professor, as he looked for a clock.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell the teachers you had this morning that you were with me, theres only a little while till lunch anyway, I want to know about my wife, I never heard of a tonks," Lupin said.

After telling Lupin about what had happened and him promising to try and catch the person that gave the love potion to Harry, the two students set off to lunch, hand in hand.

Ron Weasley was having the worst week in his life.

His sister was going out with his best friend, he punched his best friend (using some strengthening potion to make him stronger) and now this.

Hermione was in a deserted corridor snogging the life out of dean Thomas.

He was walking down the stairs to get some lunch when he saw Harry and Ginny walking down the stairs.

"Harry! Can I talk to you?" He shouted to Harry.

Both Harry and his little sister came up the stairs, "I only want to talk to Harry."

"Too bad, what ever you can say to one of us, you can say to both," Ginny told him, a murderous look in her eye.

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry Harry, Colin told me he saw you two kissing in the morning and I couldn't stand it, Sorry."

Harry looked at Ron and was sure he was honest he extended his hand and Ron shook it.

"Hermione?"


End file.
